Hunter Iparis
by Shadow wolf42
Summary: Junes little brother the other prodigy that doesn't want to be a soilder.
1. The fighter

So in this story June has a younger brother who is 14 when Day is captured, he also got a perfect score on his trials but he doesn't want to be a soldier. He found his calling inside an MMA cage. His record is nine wins and zero losses. He keeps it a secret from June and he also plans to drop out of Drake University and pursue a full-time MMA career if he wins his tenth match. The match was the same night the party for Day's capture was held that's when June sees what her little brother is doing.

**Hunter:**

My heart is pounding with excitement for the match. If I win this I can pursue a full-time MMA career and drop out of Drake. I'm in my corner of the cage and my opponent is in his. He's a large man who knows boxing, judo, and wrestling, that is a good range of fighting techniques. But I am not too worried because I know karate, judo and my specialty, jujitsu. The referee and the announcer are in the cage and the cameras are now on. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the California all weight state MMA championship match!" The crowd roars with cheers. "In this corner, we have the behemoth of San Diego who fights with boxing, wrestling, and judo. Standing at a height of 6 feet 7 inches and weighing 257 pounds, with 22 wins and 2 losses, give it up for the Tiger Slayer, Adam Dudley!" The crowd once again roars and applause. "And in this corner, we have the man who took the UFC by storm! He fights using karate, judo, and jujitsu. Standing at a height of 5 foot 10 and weighing 178 pounds in pure raw muscle, and the youngest fighter in history at the age of 14, with a record of 9 wins and 0 losses, let's hear it for the Reaper, Hunter Iparis!" The crowd instantly stands up and starts chanting. Reaper! Reaper! Reaper! In response to the chants, I raise my hand up and then do a backflip. The referee tells us to come to the center of the ring and we do. "Okay, I want a good clean fight and I will tolerate nothing less understand? Elbows to the head are allowed." We both nod yes. "Ok let's tap gloves." We both tap gloves and head to our corners. "Ready?!" He waits for a few seconds. "FIGHT!" Just like that, the match has started.

**June:**

I'm at the party for Day's capture and I'm still wondering where Hunter is. "Is something wrong June?"Thomas ask me. "Yeah, Hunter said he would be here tonight." Thomas stops to think for a moment then snaps his fingers. "Let's use the Jumbotron search feature." I look at him with no clue as to what he was talking about. "It's a feature on all military Jumbotrons In case we need to find a missing soldier who's in the database. We would use it for criminals but they sometimes change features on their face not allowing the software to register them." I nod in confirmation. We walk over to a Jumbotron in the center of the room. "Search for Hunter Iparis." The Jumbotron takes a few seconds and then shows a tv broadcast of a regulation fight. I'm confused at first and then the announcer speaks. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the California state all weight MMA championship match!" I hear the crowd roar with cheers through the monitor. "In this corner, we have the behemoth of San Diego who fights with boxing, wrestling, and judo. Standing at a height of 6 feet 7 inches and weighing 257 pounds, with 22 wins and 2 losses, give it up for the Tiger Slayer, Adam Dudley!" The crowd once again roars and applause and I'm still unsure why it is showing me a fight when I wanted to find Hunter. "And in this corner, we have the man who took the UFC by storm! He fights using karate, judo, and jujitsu. Standing at a height of 5 foot 10 and weighing 178 pounds in pure raw muscle, and the youngest fighter in history at the age of 14, with a record of 9 wins and 0 losses, let's hear it for the Reaper, Hunter Iparis!" My eyes widen at seeing my little brother inside of a fighting ring, then a loud crash of someone dropping a glass snaps me out of it, and I turn to see everyone here with total shock. Commander Jameson approach's furiously. "What the fuck is he doing there!?" Then the referee starts the match.

**Hunter: **

The match has started and Adam tries to make the first move with a right cross, big mistake. I dodge and redirect his punch easily and counter with two punches to the gut and an uppercut to the jaw. He stumbled at that. I have to get him to lash out so I can end this with a submission hold. He rushes me trying to grab me, just as I thought. He will try to win using his wrestling on me, but I slip away and counter with a tornado kick to the chest which disorientated him, allowing me to go on the offensive. I rush at Adam delivering a triple turn kick and he falls to the ground, but gets back up and he rush's me again. I evade his punch but it was a faint, then he kicks me in the side and sends me flying, but I land on my feet. The pain from the kick is excruciating, but the adrenaline is numbing it. His strength is teirs above mine, I can't use my jujitsu moves on him, I won't be able to win with grappling submissions, I have to knock him out, which means I'll have to rely on my karate and judo techniques instead. I rush again sliding under his punch and kick the side of his knee, then I land a high kick to his jaw. Before he can reorient himself, I jump back before he has the chance to counter. The bell rings indicating the first round has ended. I'm clutching my side, which is now burning with pain, the adrenaline must have worn off already. I go to my coach and get ready for the next round.

**June:**

I just watched the first round of the fight, and I was almost given a heart attack when Hunter took that kick to his side, luckily he seems to be ok. Thomas is next to me trying to calm me down and comfort me. Commander Jameson has summoned two teams of soldiers. "Go to that fight and end it! Then bring Hunter Iparis to me!" The soldiers are about to leave when a loud elderly voice stops them. "You will do no such thing commander!" I turn around to see the elector, standing there with his son Anden by his side. "I've heard about the prodigy June Iparis bringing the country's most wanted criminal to justice. But I want to see what our other prodigy can do, and I can't think of a better test then a fight with someone who trumps him in terms of shear strength and size." I feel honored that the elector came here to congratulate me, but I'm also angry that they won't get Hunter out. I don't want to see my baby brother hurt. I turn my attention back to the monitor and I now see that Hunter is covered with large, rock hard, lean muscles from head to toe, with scars that look like knife wounds, and a skull tattoo on his upper back with the words 'REAPERS SHADOW' above it. He always wears a thick coat that hides his muscles, but I have never seen someone at his age with such large muscle mass, it's just unnatural.

**Hunter: **

It's the second round, and I'm still in pain from that kick to the side, but the pain has decreased significantly. The second round is about to start. "FIGHT!" I see Adam try to go with another punch, but this time I grab it and throw him over my shoulder into the ground and try to follow up with a butterfly kick, but he rolls away then gets up, that's when I move in and unload on him with a barrage of strikes. My speed is far greater than most people's. I'm able to deliver 10 punches at 49 feet per second every second. I land about 70 punches before Adam tries to counter with a right hook. I duck and kick the back of his knee, causing him to kneel. I get up and try to roundhouse kick him in the head, but he grabs my leg mid-kick and throws me to the fence. I get up quickly and rush to him evading his right cross, and kick him in the side. He stumbles back and then tries to dive at me, I evade with a side flip and reorient myself, but he was able to land a shovel hook to my head that lifted me off the ground. I land on my feet and I'm now aware that I am bleeding from my mouth. I move forward again and strike him again with an elbow to the head, then I jump back again. Then the bell rings ending the second round. I only have one more round to end this.

**June:**

I just witnessed Hunter doing things I've never seen anyone do, and the others can't seem to believe it either. _How was he able to move so fast... how was he just manage to throw a man that large over his shoulder with such little effort... __his reaction time is almost instant... I've never seen someone fight like that before. _They all saw my brother doing incredible things, but the only parts I was focused on was him getting hurt. The announcer starts to talk. "Folks we just witnessed Hunter Iparis's speed strikes. His coach measured his speed and delivery time of punches and the result was that Hunter can deliver 10 punches a second at a speed of 49 feet per second that's 17 feet greater than the fastest and most well-trained middleweight boxers, and each punch is estimated to have at least 200 pounds of force behind each one of those punches. Adam my not be landing many hits, but his power in those strikes are capable of crushing bricks that are 9 inches thick, so the amount of damage he is inflicting is very harmful to a normal person, but Hunter's protective muscle mass is taking most of the energy of the blow, but it is still inflicting serious damage; Now both fighters have great power behind their attacks, however Adam's blows deal more damage then Hunter's, but Hunter has speed and agility on his side. If you've seen some of Hunter's previous match's, you will have also noticed that Hunter isn't using his normal fighting style. Hunter has always relied on grappling and submission holds, but for some reason he isn't using his jujitsu techniques, he seems to be relying on his judo and karate more, it could be that Hunter thinks that Adam is to strong for him to maintain a hold. Hunter looks exhausted right now. If Adam lands one more hit to the head, then the fight will most likely end with Hunter's first defeat, or even the loss of his life." I can't listen to that anymore so I try to call Hunter. After four rings he picks up. "Hey, sis. What's going on?" "I'm watching your fight right now at the party and so is the elector." "WHAT?! June I can explain." I cut him off before he gets a chance to explain. "Hunter no just listen. I want you to win." He pauses then continues. "You do?" He says with shock. "Yes, I want you to beat him." He's breathing very deeply now. "Well I only have one round left but I do have one more trick up my sleeve, but it's very risky to do on someone like him, he's to strong for me to use a submission hold." I start to smile lightly and continue. "Hunter you are an Iparis, that means you don't worry about the risk, you just go for it." He pauses then scoffs. "Ok, I'll try it; thanks for the support big sis." I chuckle slightly. "Your welcome. Give 'em hell."

**Hunter:**

This is my last chance to end this. I feel so tired that I can barely think straight, but I keep my focus. The referee starts the match. I lower my stance, and let Adam get close enough to throw a full body punch at me. He throws his punch at full force, but I lunge forward and grab his arm and wrap my legs around his arm and neck and start to squeeze down on him. Now I've got him in a triangle choke. It all boils down to strength now. Adam is trying to break free from my grip, but I won't let him, so I shift my legs so that they are in front of him, and I pull Adam into an armbar after slamming his head into the ground. His face is now turning blue from the lack of oxygen, and I'm using all the strength that I have left to keep him down, and after a straining 2 minutes Adam taps out. The ref tells me that I won and I get up and raise both my fist in triumph while the crowd is chanting my nickname. I won the state championship and now I'm going to drop out of Drake and start a full-time MMA career.

**June:**

The third round has started and Hunter lowers his stance and seems to let Adam get close enough for a full-body punch. Adam swings at Hunter and I brace for the punch to land. But Hunter suddenly lunges forward then grabs Adam's arm and wraps his legs around his neck. The announcer on the tv starts yelling in excitement. "A TRIANGLE CHOKE!" Adam falls to the ground, and is trying to get out of the hold, but Hunter isn't letting him, instead, Hunter tightens his hold and shifts his legs to slam Adam's head into the floor, causing the ground to crack and transitioning into an armbar. "THEIR IT IS, THE SKULL CRUSHER, HUNTER IPARIS'S MOST POWERFUL GRAPPLING MOVE! IT ALL COMES DOWN TO STRENGTH AND ENDURANCE NOW!" Hunter looks like he is using all the strength that he has left. His muscles are flexed and the veins are popping. After two minutes Adam starts to tap the floor repeatedly and the referee is yelling stop. Hunter gets up and raises his fist in the air while the crowd is chanting one word. Reaper! Reaper! Reaper! "It's all over! Hunter Iparis has just won the championship and has demonstrated the pride and soul of the jujitsu arts with a perfectly executed triangle choke and an armbar! Hunter Iparis is the living definition of a true jujitsu master!" Everyone in the room starts clapping at my brother winning even the elector is clapping. I see my brother go to his coach, and he almost collapses for exhaustion, not that I blame him, he fought with everything he had, and won. The camera cuts to Hunter and they are holding a microphone to him. "Mr. Iparis, how does it feel to win after such an uneven match up?" Hunter puts his hands on his hips and is breathing very deeply trying to catch his breath. "Well, it was a hard fight, Adam was by far, the hardest opponent I have ever faced, and for that reason I have tons of respect towards the man. But I didn't win alone, I want to thank my coach for pushing me to improve my abilities, my mentors who taught me martial arts, and last but far from least, my big sister June, for believing in me, without her I wouldn't have been able to win. June if your listening right now, thank you sis, I love you with all my heart and I hope you know that I couldn't have done it without your support. Your my greatest strength." I feel so overjoyed to here that and everyone in the room starts to say 'awww'. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell Adam that I respect him." After that it shows Hunter going over to Adam and shaking his hand and giving give a hug and Adam hugs him back. Then Hunter is handed a large gold belt and he hands one half to Adam and they hoist it together. Then the audio goes back to the commentator. "Wow, now that is what you call great sportsmanship, Hunter won, but he doesn't let the victory go to his head. But this victory means that Hunter can now pursue his dream." I am confused as to what he meant by 'his dream'. "At the beginning of this tournament, he said that if he won the tournament he would drop out of Drake University and pursue a full-time career as a professional MMA fighter." I feel shocked at this and somewhat angry at him. Everyone has stopped clapping and are now all talking in disappointment and disgust. "What?" I call Hunter again and he picks up. "Hello sister that I love so much." He's still breathing very deeply, and he sounds like he has no energy left. "Thanks for the pep talk, I needed that to help me win." I cut him off. "You're dropping out of Drake?!" He sighs. "You heard about that? Look June it's not that I don't want to be a soldier, it's just that I like being a fighter. It's what I want to do." I didn't want to argue over the phone so I tell him to meet me at the party. After 32 minutes he steps inside wearing shorts, a tight shirt that shows off his muscle mass, a leather jacket, a baseball cap, gloves, and running shoes. He is still covered in bruises and cuts with dry blood. The elector steps towards him and Hunter freezes. The elector smiles and shakes Hunter's hand. "You have a talent for hand to hand combat Mr. Iparis." Hunter just smirks. "Thank you sir, but like I said to the reporter, I couldn't have won without my sister. She called me before the third round started, and gave me the extra strength I needed to win." He looks back at me and smiles. "Just to be clear, I can't make you quit your fighting career, nor can I stop you from dropping out of school. But your sister will try most likely." Hunter just sighs. "Well, let's get this over with June." He walks up to me and folds his arms across his chest. I take a deep breath before speaking. "Hunter you aren't dropping out of Drake." He laughs. "It's cute you think you have any say in what I do." I feel my anger starting to rise. "I do have a say in what you do. I'm your legal guardian, and MMA seems way too dangerous." He smirks slightly. "More dangerous than being shot at?" I try to think of a response to that, but I can't. "Yeah you can't be talking about dangerous jobs, and besides, there are rules to keep us from receiving fatal injuries, and we also have professionals standing by Incase of an emergency. They have preparations for almost everything." Hunter turns and starts to walk away. "Hunter where are you going?" He stops and turns his head. "Arizona. That's where the training gym is." I reach for him but he grabs my wrist and starts twisting it. I fall to my knees in pain. "You can't beat me June, your not strong enough." I try to get up but Hunter just tightens his grip. "Let her go!" Thomas yells pointing a gun at my brother's head. Hunter releases me from his grip and I grasp at my wrist, now throbbing in pain. Then Hunter grabs something from his pocket and throws it into Thomas's left eye. It was a needle, Thomas is now clutching his face and on his knees trying not to cry. Then Hunter moves to Thomas and roundhouse kicks him in the head, knocking Thomas out cold. Hunter is just standing there unfazed. I feel stunned at that, then Hunter curls his fists and sprints to me with unnatural speed. He tries to help me up, but I'm so angry that I try to punch him. He grabs my wrist and elbow and pushes my joints until there's a loud snap. I scream out in pain. "Relax June, it's only a dislocation." He grabs my elbow and wrist and snaps my joints back in place. I scream at first, but the pain goes away quickly, and now Hunter pulls me to my feet. "You see June? I can take care of myself in a fight. Metias knew about my plan to drop out, and he supported me completely. Why can't you just be happy for me? This is what I am meant to do June, it's my calling. And the money is a good bonus, I get paid more in a week then you get paid in a year, and that's even if I lose a fight, which will never happen, I won't lose." I pause and think. "Okay, you can be a fighter on two conditions." Hunter's face lights up at that. "Anything." I smile and fold my arms. "One, you finish this semester, and two, you're teaching me that triangle choke thing." Hunter just chuckles. "Sure thing. It's a little tricky, but it's more of a last resort kind of move and it also leaves you vulnerable if they break free." I am confused by what he means by that. "How so?" Hunter looks at me like I just asked the stupidest question ever. "Well, for one thing, your opponent is on top of you during the move. Two if they get out, you are in perfect striking position. The only reason mine worked is because my technique is modified and because of my core strength." Hunter just moves closer to me and pulls me into a tight hug. "Hunter, I can't breath." Hunter chuckles and let's go. "Also how long did Metias know about you being a fighter? And what does MMA stand for anyway?" Hunter looks down. "He's actually the one who introduced me to the sport." I look at Hunter in surprise. "Really? Why?" Hunter shows me a scar on his side. "I got into lots of trouble and couldn't defend myself. So he took me to several teachers of martial arts, and I learned many ways to win a fight, later a scouter found me and decided to sponsor my fights. And MMA stands for mixed martial arts." I nod in confirmation and Hunter walks out flipping off commander Jameson. She is appalled by this and goes for a knife and tries to stab Hunter. But Hunter grabs her wrist and disarms her then throws her to the ground. Then he raises his leg high forming a 180 degree angle and dropping it down into the commanders stomach, causing her to cough up blood and start gasping for air. "Did you think you could beat me, commander? I just explained that I know several martial arts." Hunter raises his leg up in a stomp form and slammed it into the commanders chest, causing her to cough up even more blood. After that Hunter just walks out and goes home.

**Hunter:**

The next day I arrive at Drake to find the highlights of my fight last night on every monitor their, and everyone looking at them in disbelief. I give a sharp whistle and everyone turns to see me. For once I'm not wearing the coat that hides my muscle mass, I didn't see a reason to wear it anymore. They all just look at me with expressions of total surprise. Then Dorian comes to me trying to punch me, but I stop it mid-swing. Dorian has always thought he could just use me as a punching bag and I went along with it, but not today. I start twisting his hand until he's on his knees. Then I wind up a punch and sock him in the face knocking him out cold and dislodging three of his teeth. "Not gonna happen, fucker." I walk over to him and slap him, he wakes up. He stands up and starts backing away. "Not so fast Dorian!" I rush him, striking the side of his leg and there's a loud snap. Dorian screams out in pain. People are now cheering and wanting the fight to continue. So I grab Dorian's collar and lift him, then I grip his neck and start to crush it. Dorian is now trying to break my hold by punching my arm, but I just respond by tightening my grip even more.

Dorian is about to blackout when a voice catches me off guard. "HUNTER IPARIS! RELEASE HIM THIS INSTANT!" I turn around to see the dean standing their furious. I do as she says and release Dorian from my hold. He falls to the floor gasping for air. "Mr. Iparis this will be going on your permanent record." I laugh so hard at that and it seems to confuse the dean. "What is so funny?!" I stop laughing and stand up straight. "My permanent record will only be until the end of the day. After that, I'm dropping out of Drake. I thought the elector told you this. He was very supportive of my choice of becoming a professional MMA fighter." I smile then start to walk away leaving everyone in shock. I start to pass the dean but stop. "You know, I've been wanting to do this for awhile now." She looks at me with fear on her face. "Do what?" As soon as those words leave her mouth I throw a full-body punch into her skull. She slams into the ground and my punch has caved in a chunk of her skull. "That. I've been wanting to do that." After that, I walk out with my hands in my pockets.

A few hours later I'm in the gym, getting ready for my hand to hand combat test. The teachers weren't here in time to see my match highlights this morning on the monitors. The teacher partners me up with Brandon, the best-known fighter in the school, that they know about. But they don't know about my fighting capabilities and so he tells me to try and defend myself with a laugh. Brandon rushes me and I grab his arm and with one quick moment, I snap his arm in two. He lets out a scream and is holding his arm, that's when I strike him in the throat with a right high kick, this knocks him out cold. The teachers are standing there in disbelief, that's when I take off my uniforms sweatshirts and reveal a tight T-shirt. Some of the girls gasp and are now giggling with joy. The guys are all scoffing and are most likely saying that they can easily beat me. I turn towards everyone, crack my neck, and smile wide. "Who's next?" I ask and three more cadets walk to me. They circle me and try to attack me all at once. The first goes for a right hook and I grab it and throw him into the other two knocking them all down. After them, it's another and another until I'm on the last one, and by now, I'm just getting bored, so I use the quickest move I have. He rushes at me with a punch and I slip away and grab his wrist and twist it just the right way and push the right pressure point and I hear three snaps in his arm. One in his wrist, another in his elbow, and the last in his shoulder. The move I used is called flow control, it allows me to bend the flow of power. If my opponent attacks I can either redirect it, or reverse the direction the force is traveling, causing the arm to break every joint in the limb. He screams out in total agony. I can't stand to see him like that so I punch him in the back of the head and he blacks out. The females are all standing there with expressions of awe and pure joy. I fell a little slow in my shirt so I take it off and the teachers and the girls couldn't believe what they saw. "Mr. Iparis, how are you so muscular?!" I chuckle at that a little. "I'm a light heavyweight MMA fighter, undefeated, 10 wins, 0 losses. I train my body and my combat abilities until they are perfect, mainly I train in jujitsu, that's where I shine, but I have been trying to train my karate and judo more. My bench press is 400 pounds , my squat is 600 pounds, my clean is 200 pounds, and my deadlift is 800 pounds. Today is actually my last day here. I'm dropping out of Drake and pursuing a professional MMA career." The girls all seem to like that idea. I start to leave when a girl passes me a note saying 'meet me on the roof after school.' I look back at her. She's short, about 5 foot 2, blonde hair, and slightly tanned skin.

After school ends I go up to the roof like the note said to do. After a few minutes, the girl steps out of the stairwell. "Alright, I'm here. What do you want?" She starts walking towards me. "To offer you a proposition." I feel uneasy at the way she says that. "What kind of a proposition?" She pulls a patch from her pocket and shows it to me, I recognize it instantly, it's the patriot's flag. "You're a patriot?!" She smiles. "You can be too. If you join us." I curl my hands into fist in rage. "Thanks, but no thanks. I already got a job as a fighter. I don't need another." She walks up next to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Who said you would have to stop competing in matches? You can still be an MMA fighter and be a member of the patriots." I should say no, but a part inside of me has always hated the way the government treats the poor. "You can think about this as long as you need to. When you have decided, meet me at this address." She hands me a piece of paper and walks off. Before she can open the door I speak up. "I'm in!" She pauses then looks at me with a big smile. "Welcome to the patriots, Hunter Iparis." And just like that, I'm now a rebel.

**...**

It's been about three weeks since I joined the patriots. They move me around by booking fights were they want me stationed. I'm still undefeated with three more wins to my record. I'm currently in Razor's officer quarters in Las Vegas, who would have thought, a high ranking republic officer Leeds the patriots. Razor says that he found someone I know today and that they are coming to meet us. The door opens and Kaede walks in followed by Day dressed as a Republic soldier and an escort who looked familiar. "Hunter?" As soon as she spoke I realized it was June. "Oh hell." She walks over to me and hugs me as tight as she can. "Umm, June. Why aren't you mad at me?" She steps back and kisses my cheek. "Because I missed my baby brother so much." I start to hug her back and look over to where Day is standing. "so your Day, huh?" He looks in my direction and gives a slight nod. "you have better been treating my big sister well, or we're gonna have issues." Day smiles and June playfully slaps my arm. "I missed you to June. I missed you so much." I didn't even realize that I had started crying.

**June:**

I didn't expect to see my brother with the patriots, but I'm not really surprised. He's always hated how the government tortures the poor sectors. A few years ago we went to go see something in the poor sectors and hunter saw a few soldiers beating a woman senselessly, Hunter practically begged Metias to make them stop, he's always had a big heart, this is his chance to make the government pay for everything they have done to the innocent. "So how's your career going?" That's the first thing I decided to say to my baby brother. "So far I've had three fights in my professional career, And so far I've won three fights." I start to look at my brother from head to toe. He's gotten a little taller, not much, an inch at most, and he has facial hair now (a stubble beard) and he's shaved his head. "June, a-are you analyzing me?" He says trying to hold back a laugh. "What?! No! It's just that, I haven't seen you in almost a month now, I just wanted to see if you changed something." He comes over to me and pats my head. "Relax. I'm just teasing you." He says with a laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face." I punch him in the arm and it feels like I just punched solid concrete. "Wow. That actually feels like steel." He smiles and kisses my cheek. "It's training really. I always train. My everyday routine is: wake up at 4 AM, run 15 miles, eat breakfast, lift weights, eat lunch, practice fighting techniques, have dinner, relax with meditation, go to sleep, and repeat." I look at my little brother with absolute disbelief. I was a soldier and 11 months older, but he is in much better physical condition than I am, hell, more like he's in better condition than I will ever be in. "So when's your next fight?" Hunter takes a sip of water from his glass. "A few days, in Denver. The new elector booked this fight himself. Don't know why, but I really don't care about that prick anyway, I don't care if he is the elector, if he touches me, I'll snap his spine like a twig." He says with venom in his words. "It kind of works out for us though. We planned to go to Denver anyway." I am still unclear as to why Razor brought Day and I here. "So what do you want from us Razor?"

**Hunter: **

It's been a few days since June and Day joined the patriots. We are in Lamar now and no one except Razor, Day, Tess, and Kaede know who I am, we keep it that way because we don't know how everyone will react to fighting with a Republic rich boy. I don't trust Day, but June seems to like him so I look out for him. Today I hear about a fight between Baxter and Day and rush over to see Baxter on top of Day about to punch him. I rush over and roundhouse kick Baxter in the nose. He falls off Day and people are now cheering. Baxter gets up and charges at me, I trip him and grab his neck in a guillotine hold and apply force, cutting off his oxygen supply. "That's enough Hunter." Tess shouts, Pascao's eyes widen in recognition. "Now I recognize him!" I let go of Baxter and he falls down on all fours as I back away. "That's Hunter Iparis, June Iparis's younger brother! He's the youngest professional light heavyweight MMA fighter in history at the age of 14! He's undefeated with 14 wins! He also got a 1500 on his trials, but he dropped out of Drake to pursue a professional career! He's a master of karate, judo, and jujitsu! They call him the Reaper! He's the one who beat Adam Dudley with a triangle choke and an armbar!" Everyone starts talking in their own conversation, I can only catch a few thing here and their. _He's an MMA fighter... he's a Republic lapdog... an Iparis at that. _Baxter gets up and he is red in the face with anger. "I don't care who he is! I'm not letting him get away with that! He tried to kill me!" Pascao and two other patriots are holding him back as I stand their unfazed. "Baxter you can't beat him! He's a professional! He's beats opponents much stronger and heavier than you for a living! The second he gets you in a chokehold, it's over!" I fold my arms and lean against the wall. "He's right Baxter. But the question is, which chokehold I should use? An anaconda choke, a north-south, a guillotine, a rear naked choke, or maybe a triangle choke? Their are so many too choose from. But for now, I think I'll go with the guillotine again, it's very effective. This time, I won't stop until you're dead!" I give him an evil smile and look him straight in the eyes. He gets infuriated and charges me. "Baxter no!" Pascoa's words feel on deaf ears. Before he can lunge at me I step to the side and kick him in the groin. He bends over and I wrap my arms around his neck once again, and apply all the force I can. "Hunter stop! He can't breathe!" I give a smile. "That's the idea dumb ass! I'm doing this to kill him! He hurt Tess and Day!" I tighten my hold and Baxter is starting to slip away, but then I hear a voice. "Hunter, your not a killer!" I stop and look over to Tess, who's standing their with tears in her eyes. At that moment I realize what I'm doing and release my hold. Baxter falls down, struggling to gasp for air. Tess is right, I'm not a killer, but that doesn't change the fact that he hurt her and Day. I grab him by the collar and pull him to me. "If you so much as even lay a finger on Tess or Day again, I won't hesitate to kill you! Understood?!" He shakes his head yes and I drop him and turn away, then stop. I turn back around and throw a right side kick at his head. He stumbles back and is now bleeding from his nose. Two medics rush over to him and Tess is checking on Day. Everyone is looking at me with unease, and I just crack my neck. "Just to be clear, I only attacked him to help Day. If any of you have a problem with me being here, then go ahead and say it!" I look around and someone steps forward. "I want to know how we can trust a Republic rich boy?" I think for a second and then it hits me. "Wait here, I'll be right back." I walk over to my bunk and grab some papers and head back. "Here." I hand him the papers and he reads them eyes widening half way through. "What is it?" He looks back to everyone. "It's paperwork, for a legal last name change." Everyone gasp. "I don't want anything to do with the Republic anymore. I hate them. I want to see it burn to the fucking ground! I want to kill every last Republic soldier I get my hands on! I want to kill them all!" They all look at me with fear and wonder.

**June:**

**7 months later **

I've been a princeps-elect for a little more than seven months now and I'm still not use to life without Day or Hunter. But today I have a clear schedule and decided to spend all day with my brother until his match tonight. I arrive at his apartment and knock on the door. He opens it (after 27 seconds) and he is shirtless and sweaty. "Hey! What are you doing here?" I hug him but quickly release because of how much sweat there is. "I have the day off, and I thought I could spend it with my brother." He kisses my cheek and gestures for my to come inside. "I would love to spend all day with you sis. Let me go take a shower and get dressed and then we'll go wherever you want to go. Sound good?" I nod and he heads into the bathroom to take a shower. 7 minutes and 48 seconds later, Hunter walks into the living room wearing jeans and a T-shirt, with a baseball cap on his head and sits next to me on the couch. "So June, where do you want to go?" I think about that for a second before an idea comes to mind. "How about we go down to the lake for the day. And later you take me to your match tonight? I have been wanting to see you fight in person for so long now." He smiles and stands up. "That sounds like a great idea June." After that we spend the next six hours at the lake just talking. I have forgotten how much I love spending time with my little brother. Hunter looks at his watch and sighs. "I've got to go get ready for the match so we better hustle over there." We rush over to the arena and Hunter buys me a VIP ticket and shows me to my seat. "I've got to go get ready. Love you big sis." I hug him and give a smile. "Love you to baby brother. Good luck." After that Hunter walks over to the locker room.

**Hunter:**

I've changed into my fighting gear (black shorts and red gloves) and I'm about to head out where the arena is now packed with fans cheering. I look over to the VIP area to see June looking at me with a smile on her face. Me and my opponent enter the cage after being checked for any hidden weapons. After that the announcer starts talking. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Republic of America's light heavyweight semifinal match!" The crowd shoots up with a roar and I'm getting ready. "In this corner we have the jujitsu master and undefeated light heavyweight champion with 49 wins and zero losses. Introducing the Reaper, Hunter Iparis!" The crowd roars again with cheers. "And in this corner, we have the challenger. With 13 wins and 3 losses, introducing the white panther, John Rhys!" The crowd is ecstatic. We make our way to the rink center where the referee explains the rules and sends us to our corners. "Fighters you ready?!" We both nod yes. "Fight!"

**June:**

The match has started and both fighters move to the middle. Hunter's opponent try's moving with a shovel hook but Hunter dodges and counters with several punches at incredible speed. John puts his arms up to defend himself but his forearms arm now bruised extensively. John try's to counter with a kick but Hunter kicks his stationary leg throwing off John's balance. Then Hunter attacks with a front kick to the abdomen. Then Hunter moves behind him and puts his opponent in a rear naked choke whit his legs wrapped around John's waist. It's only the first round but Hunter is going all out to win this as soon as he can. John is trying to get loose from the hold but he can't and taps out.


	2. The truth

**Hunter:**

After my match, I head into the locker room and start to change into my regular clothes, that's when it happens. I feel so light-headed and rush over to the sink and start coughing up blood. after a few seconds I look at myself in the mirror and I'm now breathing erratically. "Damn it," I say trying to hold back my fear. "why now?" A few days ago I went to the doctor to have a standard check-up, but what they found was worse than I could have imagined. It turns out that when Adam Dudley kicked me in my side, a piece from my bones snapped off and punctured one of my organs. the wound wasn't very large, but we didn't catch it in time, so now it's infected. The doctors are trying to fight it the best they can, but they said that I don't have long. I haven't told June yet and I don't plan on doing it soon. I don't want to put her in any more pain then she is already in. Seven months ago her boyfriend left her and she has been stuck with a job that she is always bitching about to me. I'm still in my train of thought when I start hearing a voice. "Well look at you, still weak and afraid." I turn to see a figure of a man made up of darkness. "What do you want spirit? I already said no to your proposal." The spirit suddenly disappears and is now on the other side of the room. "But you didn't know that you were going to die before. Hunter, the power I can give you is more likely to save you then that surgery." I freeze and am starting to consider his offer. "I'll give you some time to think it over. If you need me, think about me and I will be there." With that the spirit disappears and I'm left in the room alone. I pick up my phone and call my doctor. After 3 rings he picks up. "Hunter, what can I do for you?" I look at my pale face in the mirror. "Hey doc, it happened again. It felt worse then last time." The doctor takes a moment to answer. "Hunter," He replies. "You need this surgery, it's your last best option." I pause and think about my options. I could have the surgery and I could get better or die, or I could let the spirit give me his power in exchange for my soul after I die. "Have you told your sister yet?" I snap out of my thoughts and answer. "No, she's been through so much, I don't want to cause her anymore pain." The doctor sighs. "Hunter, you don't have much time left. I know that your family is none of my business, but you should tell her in person rather then let her find out with you on your death bed."

**June:**

The fight ended and Hunter is in his locker room changing into normal clothes. I use too hate the idea of Hunter fighting, but now that I've seen him in person, I realize that he is one hundred percent capable of holding his own in a battle of fist. Hunter comes out and he looks paler then he did before. I make my way over to him and grab his arm. "Hunter, are you okay?" He looks away and I see the slightest hint of fear on his face. "Hunter, what's wrong? Why are you so pale?" He looks back at me and takes a deep breath. "June," he replies. "Do you remember when Adam kicked me in the side in the first round?" I nod in response. "Well, when he did that, a piece of my rib cage broke off and ruptured one of my organs. The doctors only found out about this a few days ago. The wound would have been a simple fix if we had caught it earlier, but the infection has spread to far." I feel my heart stop. I now know where he's going with this. "No," I manage choke out. "No, Hunter I can't lose you too. Your all I have left, don't say that you're going to die." The tears Hunter tried holding back are now flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry June, but the doctors say that I don't have much longer. They said half a year at most." I can't hold back my pain anymore, my tears fall down, and I bury my face in Hunter's chest and start sobbing. First our parents, then Metias, then Day, and now Hunter. Why does everyone who I love always end up leaving me? Hunter starts to gently stroke my hair. "June, this is not your fault, okay? This is my fault, I'm the one who was in the match, I'm the one who refused to get a medical exam afterwards, you had nothing to do with this, don't blame yourself. I continue to cry into his shoulder until he starts to talk again. "The doctors did say that I had one last hope though." I look up and him and wipe the tears from my eyes. "What is it?" Hunter pulls out his phone and shows me a file. "The doctors say that a special kind of surgery could save my life, but there is a risk, the surgery only has a 36% chance of survival." I look at the full closer and read over everything and notice the risks section. "Hunter, even if the surgery works, there's no guarantee that you would ever be able to fight again." He looks away from me and stares at the cage he was fighting in. "That's why I'm so hesitant," he says through his shaking voice. "I'm okay with dying, but fighting it my life, without it I'm nobody."

**Hunter:**

It's been a week since I've told June about my condition. Today I have made my choice. There is no going back after this. But it's my best option. "Spirit, I've made up my mind." After a few seconds the spirit appears in front of me. "So you have," he says with his voice echoing in my head. "And want is your decision?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open them I look at the spirit in his black eyes. "I want your power, make me stronger than I have ever been." The spirits smile widens. "I knew you would see things my way," he disappears and reappears next to me. "I will give you this power. It will heal your body. Whenever you want to use the power just think about me and it will activate." He places a hand on my chest and I feel like small amounts of electricity are passing through me. After a few seconds the feeling stops and I no longer feel the light headed sensation I had. Now the real test, time to put this power to use.


End file.
